


pretty kitty

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [428]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Master/Pet, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ichigo spends a day with you in her Mew form.
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Reader
Series: Commissions [428]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	pretty kitty

Ichigo has never had much of a chance to use her Mew form for anything other than its intended purpose. She has been a bit too busy saving the world, and all that, to really think about relaxing in that way, but now, with relative peace and her powers still awakened, she finally has a chance to do something that she has always wanted; to spend time with you while transformed, so that you can treat your little kitty like a beloved pet.

You have to admit that you are excited for this, as you find her to be rather adorable with the ears and tail, and even when she is not transformed, she still displays so many catlike behaviors that it gets you excited, thinking about the possibilities for pet play there. So when the day finally arrives, when the two of you have plenty of time set aside for this, you can hardly contain your excitement.

Ichigo is quick to transform before your eyes, and even quicker to remove her costume, leaving her completely naked, her ears twitching a bit to remind you just how real they are. It all seems too perfect, and you wonder what you must have done in a past life to be so lucky in this one.

“You’re so cute,” you praise her and she beams, immediately dropping to all fours. The way you two are going to play at this is going to be pretty casual, playing it fast and loose, without any serious rules of what she can and can’t do. Though she is going to be your pet cat, that does not mean that she is not allowed to do things that a normal cat couldn’t do; she is allowed to speak and all that, and does not have to keep perfect character. This is just about having fun, so neither of you want to be all that strict.

Just watching her swipe at the air with one of her hands, before rubbing at her ear with it, is nearly enough to make your heart explode, she is so cute. You lean down so that you can start petting her, and she leans into it, mewing happily, and giving you a big smile. Yeah, she is definitely cuter than any real cat could be, and coming from a cat person like you, that means a lot.

“I want to play with you more,” she says in a sweet little voice, and you nod.

“We can play whatever you want, but I don’t really have any cat toys,” you reply in a teasing tone of voice. You know exactly what she wants, and that cat toys are not required for that level of fun. You crouch down so that you are face level with her, and she moves forward, nuzzling her face against yours, and making a noise to make it seem as if she is purring for you.

She goes to lick your cheek, but you do not let her pull back when she is done, pulling her into a kiss that leaves her moaning into your mouth. You allow yourself to indulge in this kiss for a good while before you start to pull out of it, and she looks at you with pure adoration in her eyes, as you move forward to nibbling at one of her ears, making her squirm and mewl. Ichigo has informed you before that her cat ears are even more sensitive than her human ears, and you know from experience that her human ears are already pretty damn sensitive.

You love the way this makes her writhe and cry out, the way she turns rather helpless from something as simple as that. Everything that she does in this form is so cute, and she has always been unbearably cute, with or without her ears and tail. She can hardly contain herself with you nibbling her ear like this, and when you pull back to stand up the rest of the way, she is left panting, cheeks flushed as she stares up at you.

“Is my little kitty getting excited?” you ask her, and she nods. “Well, how about we do something about that? Here, do you want to be my little lap cat?” As you ask that, you sit down and gesture for her to climb onto your lap. Once you are holding her there, you are able to put a hand between her legs, able to feel just how wet she already is, just from playing around like this, and having her ear nibbled. It will not be long before you are able to do even more with her, but for now, you just want to focus on getting her ready, and spoiling her a little bit.

You are gentle as you start properly fingering her and stroking her clit, and she mewls louder and louder, quickly losing any trace of restraint as she goes to pieces for you. Like this, she is so far gone that she would not be able to try and keep character, but at the same time, she is so far gone that her more primal instincts start coming to the surface, and so, she becomes that much more catlike, in the way that she cries out for you.

That is a benefit to her unique situation that others would not have. Most would struggle to remain like a cat when losing themselves in pleasure, but for Ichigo, that sort of thing is second nature, and even if you are not trying to do petplay, she can’t help herself, and the animal inside of her starts to come out anyway. That is what makes this so fun, and so special.

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” you murmur to her as she writhes in your arms. “A good little lap cat. So well-behaved that I could keep you in my lap all day, isn’t that right? Wouldn’t you like that?” She is too breathless to reply as you dote on her like a pet.

Ichigo’s tail twitches as she gets more and more caught up in the heat of the moment, and you nibble at her ear a little more, to feel the way it twitches and flutters in response to the slightest stimulation. Her body is so warm and restless in your arms, and beneath your touch, she is so wet now that there is no doubt in your mind that she is ready for you, and even so, you draw this part out, so that you can keep her in your lap, and keep listening to her mewl for you.

“My good kitty…you just let me know when you want me,” you say, teasing her because you know how difficult it is for her to speak right now. She opens her mouth, only to let out more broken and needy mews, unable to say anything else beyond that, no matter how hard she tries. She is so cute like this that you can hardly contain yourself, ready to fuck her senseless regardless of what she says, regardless of if she can answer you or not, but you decide to be patient anyway, to wait for her to force it out.

Though she does struggle, and though it takes her several moments of moaning and writhing to regain her voice, she does finally manage to gasp out, amidst her pathetic mewls, “Please…please fuck me!”

“Is that right? If that’s what my good kitty wants, then that’s what I’ll do,” you murmur right into her ear, before shifting your positions, reaching under her to undo your pants and free your cock, and then pulling her so that she is right on top of it, rubbing right against the tip. Ichigo cries out as you begin pulling her down onto it, not struggling to take it in the least, giving into you so easily. This is exactly what she wants, exactly what she has been needing, and you are more than happy to give your favorite pet everything that she wants.

Once you have filled her completely, you leave her still on top of you for a moment, letting her get used to this feeling, to try and regain her composure, as her breath comes out in gasping moans. She is so tight around you, and she trembles in anticipation, eager for more, something that you would never want to deny her. Just before you start to move, you reach a hand up to grope at one of her breasts, giving it a slight squeeze before you switch tactics, drawing your fingers forward so that you can start teasing at her nipple.

This leaves her screaming for you, the pleasure already enough to overwhelm her like this, and you have not even started moving yet. That, of course, is something that you rectify right away, jerking your hips up into her, and her scream becomes broken up by her gasps, as you fall into a wild and hectic rhythm, thrusting up into her to fuck her absolutely senseless, still toying with her nipple all the while.

“Good girl, that’s such a good girl,” you continue to praise her, as she is rendered completely speechless in every way, beyond her screams. It will not be long before you push her over the edge, and the two of you have only just begun. That is just fine by you, though, because you know that it will just mean that much more that you can do, that much more time to have that much more fun with her, as she continues to prove to you just how good of a kitty she can be.

You are not going to be far behind her when she reaches that peak, chasing right behind her, chasing that high, your pleasure mounting more and more with each thrust as you do not attempt to hold anything back. It is dizzying and amazing, and you can just barely keep control of yourself, while you know that Ichigo has lost herself completely. This is exactly what she needed, just the sort of relaxation in her Mew form that she needed to be able to take her mind off of all of her stress.

“I’m about to come,” you murmur in her ear, just barely able to speak, and she lets out a sharp cry. It is meant as a warning, to make sure that she does not want you to pull out, but seeing as she does not even attempt to protest, and just grows that must more frantic, that much more excited, you have a feeling that she has no desire for you to pull out of her.

Well, _that_ is a request that you definitely can’t deny.

“Alright, I’m going to do it,” you gasp, “I’m going to come inside of you, fill you right up, _breed you_ …” As you finish that promise, she is sent over the edge, shudders of pleasure going through her body as she comes hard for you, losing herself so completely that you can’t help but go right along with her, the sensation more than you can resist. With that, you make good on your promise of coming inside of her, pumping her full of your seed as you come with her.

For a while, the two of you are too caught up in mutual bliss to do anything else, and you sit back, with your pet slumped against you, both of you gasping and panting in your attempts to catch your breath. Ichigo nuzzles against you, making a sound almost like a purr, and it is absolutely adorable. Still a bit dazed, you move a hand to start putting her, and she leans into your hand, loving every bit of attention that you give her.

“That was fun,” you say, once you are able to speak again, but all Ichigo can do is nod. “You’re not done yet, though. You still want to do more, don’t you?” Again, she nods, looking up at you. “My little kitty wants me to breed her today, doesn’t she? Well, I definitely think I can manage that.”

Your words excite her so much, and you help her off of your lap, listening to the way that she whimpers for you, barely even able to contain all of her excitement. You can hardly wait to give her what she wants most from you, and you are quick to bend her over in front of you, getting into position behind her, your hands resting on her slender hips.

You know that she is already ready for more, that the first round just got her that much more excited, and you are nowhere near done yet either. You could keep this going for a while, until both of you are completely worn out, to make sure that she gets what she wants out of this. Because today is not just about letting her relax with some pet play; today is also about making sure that you finally breed your adorable little kitty, something that she has been wanting, and something that you both feel like you can finally do, with Ichigo no longer having so much to worry about.

Her tail swishes as you rub the tip of your cock against her pussy, showing her impatience as you tease this out, until finally, you give a rough thrust forward, hilting yourself within her all at once, and earning a loud, mewling moan from Ichigo. This is exactly what she needs right now, and you hold steady on her hips as you begin to thrust into her, quick to fall into the rhythm that you know she loves most, fucking her as fast as she needs, so that you can keep her moaning for you.

At first, you are happy to keep your hands on her hips, but with the way her tail keeps swishing right in front of her, you can think of something else that you would rather do, and you move one of your hands to reach for her tail, getting a firm grip on it, and giving it a light tug. Ichigo whimpers from that, and you murmur, “Do you like that? Or do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t stop.” She can just barely gasp this out, and you chuckle.

“You like it as much as you like having your hair pulled, don’t you?” You ask, but you are not expecting an answer, especially once you have started pulling on her tail again, making her moan out, unable to say anything to you. “You’re so good, such a good kitty.”

“So good!” she echoes, and you are surprised that she is able to get that out. But she does love to praise you as much as you love to praise her, loving to remind you how much she enjoys everything that you do for her, and you are quick to move another hand up, this one to grab at her hair.

If she likes having her tail pulled as much as having her hair pulled, then you want to see what happens when you do both at once, yanking her head back at the same time that you yank on her tail, and Ichigo is left screaming for you, so wrapped up in her own excitement that there is nothing else for her. It is all so cute that you can hardly take it, aching inside of her, eager to fill her up again and breed her, just like both of you want.

Your hips begin moving even faster as you pull at her tail and hair, almost of their own accord as you get more and more lost in your pleasure, absolutely aching for this. You want to make sure that she comes for you, wants to make this as good as possible for her, and so, once you have had your fill of pulling, you move your hands again, this time to her chest, so that you can grope at her breasts.

As always, her nipples prove to be so sensitive that, once you start pinching and toying with them, she is quick to go to pieces beneath you, as you fuck her hard from behind. Harder and faster, you pick up the pace, and never slow with your stimulation of her nipples, until Ichigo is panting and screaming, so close to the edge that you know it will not be long before she gives in completely, and you want to push her to that edge, knowing that you are once again going to be right there with her.

Until you have made her come again, you are going to hold back, no matter how tempting it may be to give in right away, your body absolutely aching for it. Fortunately for you, it does not take very long at all to push her over the edge like this, crying out and mewling for you, voice breaking as she struggles to breathe, gasping in her ecstasy, until finally, she is there, convulsing with her sudden, intense orgasm.

And you are right there with her, just as predicted, unable to hold back when faced with that sensation, unloading inside of her and pumping her full of your seed all over again. There is no way of knowing if this will be enough to breed her, or if it will take even more effort, but either way, the two of you are going to put that effort in. Neither of you have any reason not to, with both of you loving this process so much that it often feels like the outcome is only secondary.

And so, as you slowly pull out of her, giving her a chance to catch her breath, while you try to recover as well, you can’t help but think about what you are going to do next, and how you are going to make good use of the rest of the day that you have to share with your perfect little kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
